


A Forensic Anthropologist And A Profiler

by NotIrey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Forensic Anthropology, Spencer Reid is my favorite person right now, This honestly makes no sense but that's fine, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotIrey/pseuds/NotIrey
Summary: A Forensic Anthropologist loves Spencer Reid.





	A Forensic Anthropologist And A Profiler

"Spence," Y/N tore off her gloves. "There's a line for a reason. Get some gloves and sanitary scrubs on." 

They had this conversation every time Spencer visited her at the lab. For someone so afraid of germs, he didn't seem to care about getting the dirt and grime of newly dug up remains on his hands. 

"I don't even get a hello?" Spencer joked as he slid into the scrubs gifted to him by his girlfriend. 

"You'll get a proper hello once you learn to not step over the line without a pair of scrubs and gloves on." 

Spencer rolled his eyes and made his merry way over to his girlfriend. The two had been together for 3 years, 27 days and 46 minutes(all according to Spencer), and had met on an especially gruesome case; the unsub had skinned his victims and cleaned the bones dry, making it virtually impossible to identify them. The Forensics team had called in a local Forensic Anthropologist to help with the case. Garcia was the first in the BAU to introduce herself to the woman new to the institution, running into her in the elevator. The pair quickly became friends. 

"You have to meet her! You're all going to love her!" 

And they did. The conversations they held during their initial meeting made the team relived, not only did she realize that no one really wanted to speak about the current case, she made conversation about anything but their case. This had caught Spencer's attention. He had met many people from other departments(and guests such as Y/N), but really only on a business casual level. She had made them all feel comfortable with the way she held herself and her conversations. 

"Y/N, This is my team in the BAU! Guys, this is Y/N!" 

One by one they introduced themselves, but when Morgan went in for a handshake, she simply declined. 

"Sorry, but hanging out with dead bodies all day makes me the most likely to carry an excess layer of germs and funk that I assume that none of you want on you." 

Spencer fell in love with her the moment she opened her mouth. It was hard for himself to admit that he had taken such a quick liking to the woman, but he soon got over the fact and wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with her as possible. 

Y/N and the team had been going back and forth with what they do in the BAU when JJ asked, "What do you do in the morgue? Seems pretty interesting." 

Y/N face lit up as she went on to explain exactly what she did. "I'm a Forensic Anthropologist, I, um, look at unidentifiable remains and tell departments, such as yours, what they need to know to solve a case." 

Spencer continued to ask her questions about the physical aspects of Anthropology. It seemed to make her mood better tenfold. As they continued to discuss different topics, the rest of the team had decided to give the pair time alone and took their leave. The pair barely took notice of the disappearance of the team, too caught up in the conversation they were having about the Marvel and DC universes. 

"Okay, DC has the better villains, I'll give them that." 

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Marvel is just an overfunded excuse of a superhero movie." 

Spencer and Y/N had exchanged numbers before she went back to the morgue and Spencer to his paperwork, then, 6 days later that they had gone on their first date. It was a sweet date, a movie night at Y/N's place. 14 dates later, Spencer was looking for an engagement ring. He sadly didn't use it for 3 years, 8 days and 38 minutes, but it was worth it. 

Spencer held her from behind as she continued to clean the burnt flesh off a new set of remains and sighed, "You can't blame me for being eager to see my fiancee?" 

"I can't, but I can blame you for contaminating legal evidence." Y/n turned her head to her fiancee and left a peck on his lips.

"You wouldn't, you love me too much." 

"Don't push it, asshat." 

The pair laughed and Y/N snuggled up against her fiancee. "When I'm finished, do you wanna go home and catch up on Doctor who?" 

Spender smiled and placed another kiss on Y/N lips "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I've casually been lurking on the Spencer Reid/Reader tag so I decided to take a stab at writing for it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this made no sense, I had an idea where I wanted this to go but HA it took a few turns. 
> 
> Anywho, this is my first post here so lemme know if ya liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
